


First Time for Everything

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Top!lock, bottom!John, sherlock doesn’t know what he is doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: john teaches sherlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 54





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> based off of bottomjohns amazing art work:) and a birthday present for her

sherlock sat in the desk chair that belonged to the rugby captain, looking over his notes as he spun left and right in the chair. 

"we're supposed to be studying," sherlock stopped spinning to look at the blond that sat on the bed, glued to his phone. 

"we don't always have to study when you come over, sherlock." the blond responded, not looking up from his phone. "besides, the class is easy. the final won't be hard at all." 

"then why am i here?" 

the captain gave a shrug. "your company is nice." 

sherlock scoffed, turning back to the desk and started to collect his things, putting his notes and text book back into his bag.

"what're you doing?" 

"you don't need to study, so i'm going to go home." sherlock zipped his bag shut and stood, slinging it over his shoulder. "i'm not going to waste my friday night, john." 

"what else do you have to do on a friday night?" 

sherlock looked at john. "...stuff." 

john set his phone down. "stuff?" he looked up at sherlock. "the biggest dork in all of england has 'stuff' to do on a friday night?"

sherlock gave a nod. "as a matter of fact, yes." 

"does it involve lotion and your left hand?" 

"no," sherlock turned red, looking down at his feet. "i really should be going." 

john got up from his bed, standing in front of sherlock. "has sherlock holmes ever masturbated?" 

sherlock became a red as a tomato. he pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "that's very irrelevant at the moment." 

"oh my god, you're nineteen and still a virgin!" john exclaimed, watching the brunet turn and reach for the door of his room. "wait, sherlock." he grabbed the other strap of his book bag, pulling him back. 

"i'd really like to go now, john." sherlock watched john stand in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"put your bag down and sit on the bed." 

"i want to go home." 

"sit down!" john shouted, using his captain voice that scared the poor, helpless brunet. 

sherlock threw his book bag off to the side and took a seat on john's bed, watching the rugby captain take a seat next to him. 

"sorry 'bout teasing you." john apologized. 

"it's alright." 

"but have you really ever done anything sexual?" 

sherlock shook his head. 

"would you like to?" 

sherlock looked at john. "what d'you mean?" 

"do you ever fantasize about kissing someone? or maybe having sex with that person?" 

"sometimes." 

"and i bet that person is me, correct?" 

sherlock looked at his lap again. 

john stood, taking a seat in the brunet's lap, gaining eye contact with him. "would you like to kiss me, sherlock?" 

sherlock gave a small nod, his hands settling on john's bare thighs that the tiny shorts the rugby captain wore never covered. 

"relax, sherlock." john said softly, cupping the brunet's cheeks as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the virgins lips. he pulled away and looked at sherlock who was completely frozen. his eyes were shut and john could tell that his beautiful mind was racing about what was going on. 

john leaned in and kissed sherlock again, this time sherlock kissed back after a few seconds, only knowing how to mimic john's moves. 

sherlock pulled away. 

"you okay?" john asked. 

"i don't know what i'm doing. i'm not good at this." 

john chuckled softly. "let me do the work." he pushed sherlock back, hovering over him as he removed his glasses, placing them to the side before kissing sherlock again. 

it took a while before sherlock finally learned how to kiss back after taking in all that john has done. he became more relaxed and comfortable, his hands finding their way to the bottom of the rugby captain, cupping the plush arse. 

john pushed back into the hands, rubbing against the crotch of the man underneath him, earning a soft whine and a jerk of the hips. the rugby captain pulled away from the kiss, pushing sherlock's chin back with his thumb and kissing the pale neck. he nipped at the skin, earning a soft whine.

"john," sherlock whined. 

"hmm?" john unbutton the first few buttons of sherlock's shirt, pushing the collar back. 

"it hurts!" 

john sat up, looking down at the helpless brunet. "what does?" 

sherlock jerked his hips. 

"use your words." 

"my cock!" sherlock threw his head back. 

john smirked, his hand sliding down the body of his friend until feeling the hard cock trapped in his trousers. he unbuttoned the trousers, pulling them down along with the his pants to reveal the hard cock of the brunet. it took john by surprise, seeing the long, throbbing cock that john never expected to be attached to sherlock. 

"you've been hiding a treasure, sherlock." john lowered himself down the body until his chin bumped the head of the leaking cock, leaving a spot on his chin that john didn't care about. all he cared about was getting sherlock to shove his prick up his arse if he was even ready for it. 

"john." sherlock breathed, his chest heaving as he knew what was about to happen and that's he would explode like a balloon. 

"just relax." john lowered himself onto his knees, his carpet digging into his soft skin, but it didn't matter. "i'm going to take care of you." john pulled down the trousers of his friend completely off, along with the pants and tossing them to the side. 

john settled between the long legs that hung off the side of the bed, his own cock growing painfully in his shorts, but he worried only about taking care of sherlock. he licked a stripe up the thick cock, collecting the sweet beads of precome as he made his way to the head. he pressed a soft kiss to it, licking around the head before swallowing down. 

sherlock jerked roughly, grabbing the bed sheets and arching his back as he let out a moan, not being able to control his release and letting his load out in john's mouth. 

"sorry, sorry, sorry," sherlock apologized, covering his face with his hands. 

john chuckled. "it's fine, sherlock." he wiped his mouth. 

"no, it's not!" he sat up. 

"sherlock, that was your first blow job. i didn't expect you to last long." john climbed onto the bed, laying behind where sherlock sat. 

sherlock lay next to him. "i didn't expect you to give me one." 

john looked at his friend. "that cock of yours, i didn't expect. it's one hell of a prick." 

sherlock blushed. "yes, i suppose it is." 

john smiled at sherlock, huffing out a laugh. "you are such a dork." 

sherlock smiled back. "i know."

john turned onto his side. "i'm curious." 

"about what?" 

"what did you do when you got turned on? since you've never masturbated?" 

"i thought long and hard about the time when i was six and walked in on my grandfather naked." 

john laughed. "really?" 

"yes! i was traumatized! all i could think about was his wrinkly old, hairy balls for the rest of my childhood." 

"so you decide to relive that trauma every time you got a hard on?" 

"that's the only way!" 

"thinking about your grandfather nasty bell end?" 

"yes. now can we stop talking about it?" 

"i suppose." 

sherlock sat up. "i guess i should leave now." 

"do you want to?" 

"i'm not sure." 

"lay down." 

sherlock lay again, looking at john. 

"i know what you want to do." 

"do you?" 

john nodded. "c'mere." he pulled sherlock on top of him. "i know you sherlock. i know how you watch me. when i come home from practice i can feel your eyes on me as i change and i can tell when the color in your cheeks change, even if you think i can't." he reached over to his night stand, grabbing a small bottle. 

"i know you want to fuck me." john opened the bottle, squeezing some lube into his hand before reaching down and grabbing a hold of sherlock's half hard cock. "and i want you to." 

sherlock gasped at the cool liquid against his cock, but pushed into it, thrusting into the fist of the rugby captain. 

john bit his lip, watching the brunet above him as he closed his eyes and moved his hips. he knew what he was thinking about and he couldn't wait to fulfill the fantasy. 

sherlock sat on his knees between john's legs, looking down at the rugby captain who was giving him an assuring look. sherlock took his cock in hand, pushing into john slowly, groaning at the tight heat that was engulfing his cock. 

"ah, fuck," sherlock gasped once he fully settled into john. 

"just take your time." john said softly, watching sherlock's facial expression, his eyes closed as he was focusing on what to do next. 

sherlock pulled back, thrusting back into john, creating a slow, teasing rhythm which had john on the edge, but he knew sherlock was nervous. 

"c'mon. don't be shy." john wrapped his arms around sherlock's neck. "your prick is already in me, i think we know each other enough." 

sherlock huffed out a laugh. "just give me a second." he adjusted himself before picking up the pace, watching the blond underneath him let out a soft moan and tilt his head back. 

it came to sherlock after a bit of experimenting, knowing that john liked it when he rolled his hips and angled his hips just the right way and hit his sweet spot. soon, it became painful for sherlock, not wanting the moment to end so fast and for john to think of him as someone who could only last five minutes in bed. 

"ah, fuck, sherlock." john moaned, adjusting himself as he slipped his hand down his body, grabbing ahold of his neglected cock. 

sherlock groaned, praying that he could last, but he couldn't. "john!" he moaned, giving one last thrust before filling the rugby captain. 

"yes, yes. you did so good, sherlock." john moaned as he jerked himself off. 

sherlock moved john's hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. "come for me, john." 

john arched his back and closed his eyes, moaning loudly. "jesus," he panted. "for a virgin, you sure can put up." he brought his hand up to sherlock's cheek, cupping it. 

banging started on the wall next to them. "are you two done?" greg shouted. "i'm sick of it!" 

the two laughed, sherlock pressing his forehead to john's chest, pressing a soft kiss to the sweat layered skin. 

"i say we go for another around. ruffle his feather a bit more." john suggest, running a hand through the tangled curls. 

"i like the sound of that." sherlock smirked and leaned in for another kiss, knowing exactly what he was doing now.


End file.
